Bimbo Tsuyu x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: Another bimbo transformation story. This time featuring my #1 waifu ( U )


Just a heads up Mineta will not be in this book (for obvious reasons).

I will be doing this in scenarios where the reader is paired up with different girls from classes 1-A and 1-B in each scenario and this is going to get repetitive so yeah.

Y/N POV

It was just another day in the U.A with everyone trying their best to become a pro hero. I am part of 1-A along with my other classmates and friends. Right now, it was lunch time as Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and I were sitting at one of the tables as we were enjoying our lunch. "So what are you guys going to do during the weekend?" I asked them as I ate my food. "Ochako and I are going to go on a date this weekend. What about you two?" Izuku said answering my question. "My parents will be gone for the weekend while my younger siblings will be at a babysitter's so I will have the house to myself this weekend." Tsuyu croaked. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Probably just relax." I said to the others as they nodded. We soon finished our lunch and our conversation as we headed on to the last few classes. Soon after I finished my last class with the bell ringing signaling that it was time to head home. I exited the class as everyone was starting to head home for the weekend. I made my way out of the U.A and began to walk home. After about ten minutes of walking, I finally made it to my house. "Mom, I'm back from the U.A." "Hey son. Welcome back." My mom greeted me with a hug. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said to her as I went to my room.

Time Skip...

Third Person POV

It was now night time as most people were asleep by now. Tsuyu was currently taking out the trash and walking to the nearby garbage can outside her home. What she didn't notice was a unknown figure was hiding behind a couple trees with a dart gun in hand. When Tsuyu threw the trash away and was walking back towards her house the figure took aim at her and right before she entered back inside her house, the figure fired the gun and hit Tsuyu in the back of the neck with the dart. "Kero!" Tsuyu croaked in surprise as she felt the dart hit her neck. She pulled the dart off of her and looked outside only to see nothing. "Who did that?" she asked herself as she went back inside and threw the dart away after wondering who shot the dart. Little did she know was that dart had a virus that would transform any female into a busty bimbo and soon the virus would take effect. As time passed Tsuyu felt herself getting hotter as she began to transform. First her ass started to expand causing her pants to rip and tear from the strain. Then there was a loud rip as her pants gave away revealing her large ass. Her decent sized breasts were next as they had also began to grow until they became large with her nipples slightly extending from arousal. Next her dark colored hair began to change into a bright yellow. As her changes continued Tsuyu tore off her clothes as she then gave way into the pleasure. She used her long frog tongue to pleasure herself a little bit as her hair finished changing colors from a dark greenish color to a bright yellow with pink tips on the front end and another pink strip on part of her bangs. "Kero, kero, kero!" she moaned/croaked. "I need a big fat dick in me right now." As she looked around for something else to please her new high sexual drive. She remembered Y/N and now realized that he was just what she needed. "I'll call Y/N and when he gets here. I'll have him pleasure me. There's no way he can resist me now with this smoking hot bod, kero." she moaned to herself as she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

Y/N POV

I was just relaxing on my bed when I received a call from Tsuyu. "Heeeey Y/N~" "Hi Tsuyu." "Care to help me with a problem I am having?" "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. Let me get ready and I'll be there." "Thanks, Y/N~" she then ended the call. "Is it just me or did Tsuyu's tone of voice sound REALLY sexual? No, she's not like that, it has to be my imagination messing with me." I shook those thoughts out of my head as I got ready and headed on over to Tsuyu's place. Soon after, I finally made it to her house and knocked on the door. After a while I got no response so I knocked on the door again. Still no response. I checked the door and found it unlocked. "Tsuyu, I'm here." "I'm in my room." she called out as I walked over to her room. When I opened her bedroom door, I was shocked at the sight of Tsuyu. I saw that the Tsuyu that was once a quiet girl in my class was now a blonde haired bimbo. "T-Tsuyu? What happened to you?" "Something incredible that's what." she moaned as she groped her large breasts. Seeing her grope herself caused me to blush and my dick to harden. This caught her attention as she suddenly used her tongue to pull me towards her as she quickly took off my clothes and flipped us over so she was on top of me. "Now let's begin the fun part." she grinned lustfully as she lined up my dick with her pussy before slamming down.

I saw some blood trail down my shaft signaling that her hymen has broken. But that didn't stop her from moving up and down rapidly. She was moaning not from the pain but from the pleasure. "Tsuyu, you need to stop! You're not acting like yourself!" I said while trying to get her off of me but to no avail. "Just give up my dear Y/N. Give in to the pleasure and please me." she said while moaning. After seeing that there was no escape for me, I decided to just accept my fate and enjoy this experience. (A/N: Better to accept your fate then run away. Female yandere x male reader stories, I'm looking at you :/ ) I proceeded to meet her huge hips and ass with my own thrusts as I pistoned away inside of her. This continued for a good long thirty with Tsuyu cumming at least 4 different times. She then came one final time as she let out a loud moan. "AH~!" The sudden tightness of her pussy clamping down on my shaft caused me to reach my own climax as I let out a grunt. When we both came off of are high, I noticed that she had heart in her eyes as she suddenly kissed me. "You better get some water because we're going to do this all weekend, kero, kero, kero~." I sweated nervously after hearing that knowing I was in for one hell of a weekend.


End file.
